


Stressing Enough

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [16]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Charles | Grian, featuring xisumas dodgeball arena, ghost tommy is still adopted by the hermits pog, hermit tubbo pog?, motherly stress, no beta we die like men, tubbo also has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tubbo visits Hermitcraft to get ready for MCC.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 295





	Stressing Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I know I took too long again, but school just about to end, hopefully, my school doesn't mind me not passing some of the activities because I hate it, lol. I'm not a good student, don't follow my example, I'm tired still though, so fuck 'em, I say.
> 
> Just here to remind you that I meant to not cross any lines, and I hope you enjoy.

Two teenagers stand inside Xisuma’s dodgeball arena. The hermits allowed Tubbo to visit in courtesy of practicing for the next MCC, Tommy and Tubbo plan to finally practice with their other teammates in the server that the Noxcrew prepared for practice sessions tomorrow.

Yesterday was the first time Tubbo saw his best friend after the exile. Needless to say, he was shocked at how Tommy appeared to be. The young ghost still has eternal blazing lava orbs, so are his veins, but according to the resident ghost of the Hermitcraft server, Tommy’s appearance is an improvement, describing that the young ghost’s clothing is now much neater than the first time he was taken in by the hermits, and the ashen gray of Tommy’s fingertips and toes are now gone, his blond hair is still defying gravity though.

Tubbo clutches the splash potion to himself, he had an accident yesterday. The young president fell to a ravine when his elytra broke, making him spawn back to the hub where he first arrived. Tubbo was shaken, thinking he might have already passed away, used to having only three respawns, and he already used two. He stood frozen there until another hermit respawned in the hub themselves.

_“Tubbo?” a wave of brown hair snapped Tubbo from his trance, “You’re Tommy’s friend right?”, Tubbo weakly nodded, “Why are you still here, love?” she asked,_

_“I- I’m alive…?” Tubbo rasped,_

_“Of course, love! You’re safe here,” the woman in pink blazer smiled at him, Tubbo finally realized and remembered where he is and who is in front of him, but he only remembers that she also competed in the MCC once, then just proceeded to attend to support the hermits. Tubbo continued to stare blankly at the hermit,_

_“My name’s Stress, why don’t we get you some gear, then find Tommy will ya?” Stress went to the ender chest first, grabbing some of her gear, and picked one of the available gears in the display, giving it to Tubbo. When they’re finally up in the winds, Stress couldn’t help but be concerned for Tubbo, after all, she only saw that kind of expression in Iskall’s “bad days”._

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo found a company with Grian and False who joined them in the arena, the two of them are hermits that will represent the server in the awaited event. The two adolescents now side by side, all of them half a heart.

“Just to clarify, dodgeball will be with bow and arrows right?” Grian asked, False nodded for him,

“Don’t worry G, you won’t be playing this!” Tommy taunted, the watcher hermit had to laugh but not amused, the lady hermit chuckled to herself and decided to take the moment to splash a potion, missing the two boys,

“Hey! I thought it was our turn?!” Tubbo whined, Grian cackled, “All is fair!” then disappeared in a puff of smoke and notification of him discovering that the floor is lava. The three are now joined by the familiar pink lady earlier, the quartet did not stop laughing at Mother Spore.

“Hey, Grian, just here to drop some materials,” she said in between laughs, she laughed harder when she saw how soaked Grian is from the bubble elevator,

“It’s alright, at least now you’re feeling better,” the watcher shivered,

“Awww, you don’t need to be that sweet, I heard our new hermit right here-” she gestured to Tommy, “-have been letting you rediscover the art of cursing,”, Tommy glowed brightly in fluster,

“To be honest, cursing doesn’t suit you, Big G,” Tommy salvaged himself from being flustered, “Cursing is only for big men like me,” he pointed a thumb to himself,

“JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE TALL!” Grian protested, flapping his ruffled wings for added effects,

“Anyways, if you’re done down there, I brought cookies, milk, and soda,” Stress giggled, setting down her shulker box in the stands where she is.

Grain grabbed the milk first to stop the poison effects, as False gave Tubbo and Tommy equal shares of cookies and bread, Stress set the cake on a stone block she placed temporarily.

“Stress, ma’am, thank you for yesterday,” Tubbo munched on the food,

“No worries, love, also you’re always welcome here,” Stress smiled,

“Maybe when everything is finally stable enough,” the young president replied.


End file.
